User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= Click Trade I would like a 50/50 click trade please. Put all the clicks on my Space Fuel Cell Plant Gallery module.Thesamman67 (talk) 16:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I will give you the clicks once you click on my galactic gallery module 50 times :D 22:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright you have your clicks. Ok. Done! 02:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! 40/40 click deal I'd like to do a 40/40 click deal. Please put 40 clicks on my Stardust Factory Module please. Where should I click? Codyn329 (talk) 23:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) click my galactic gallery module 40 times! 23:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Finished clicking. Codyn329 (talk) 23:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I clicked too. 23:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Done! Maxine5014's Order My MLN username is Maxie5014 and i would like to purchase THREE (3) DINO HORNS just tell me where to put the 45 clicks to pay you with thanks Ok, put them on my galactic gallery module please! 02:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok you have your clicks 16:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) how do i get my dino horns? send me a friend request please. 02:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok I sent You one its the one that says Maxie5014 09:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, 3 Dino Horns sent! 15:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU! Done! MAXIE5014'S ORDER Hi i would like to order a mega pack rank 4 for 70 clicks and 13 dino scales for 26 clicks my MLN name is Maxie5014 11:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Put all the clicks on my Galactic Gallery Module! 23:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok you have your clicks when do i get my 13 dino scales and my rank 4 mega pack? 06:52, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the delay, I've been very busy lately. I'm currently out of Rough Gems, so I sent the rest of the items...The gems will be sent within 2 days! Again, sorry about the delay. 21:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I also sent the dino scales! btw, put out your dino excavation module to recieve your clicks! 21:23, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Uh is it too much to ask if you would just put 25 of those clicks on my Gated Garden Module and the other 25 on my BFF's page supersimon123's dino excavation module thanks i already got the 500 clicks to my excavation module and dont need it. 06:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem! I'll click right away! 23:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Done! 00:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I cant seem to get the gems fast enough :( would you rather 45 clicks to a module instead? 23:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC) 00000SUPERSIMON123 ORDER hi i want to order a mega pack rank 4 for 70 clicks and 5 dino scales for 10 clicks my mln name is supersimon123. Put all the clicks on my Stardust Sticker Module please! 23:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ok done send me my mega pack rank 4 and 5 dino scales please. I am currently out of Rough Gems and I will send them to you within the next 2 days. I sent the Orchids, and Scales. I also clicked your excavation module. 22:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ok and thanks. oh and if it was not for Maxie5014 i would not no about you. i do not have any rubys or sapphires but i do have some diamonds do you want any? Sure! I only need 2 Diamonds. ok done put my cilcks on the excavation module please. don't give me any diamonds im fine on those. 02:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I havent been able to get enough gems :( would you rather 45 clicks to any module instead? 23:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) i need those rubys and sapphires please send them soon Sent the gems! To make up for the delay, I also sent 7 strawberries! 22:55, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Done! 184/184 Click Deal Hey, mind doing a 184/184 Click Deal? It would last for 2 days, if that's okay. If you accept, please on the first day click my lightworm Module, then on the next day click my Stardust Factory Module..? Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 00:45, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Can we do this tomorrow? I'm really busy right now. Thanks! 00:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) That's fine! I've also looked at your sign, and sent 2 rubies. Codyn329 (talk) 23:25, October 9, 2012 (UTC) put them on the top lightworm...tomorrow ill click the factory module. 23:34, October 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Click my Galactic Factory Module all 184 times. Thanks! 23:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I had not clicked yet, I will click soon. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:53, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, seems it's not up yet. I'm just so busy, I haven't even got to clicking yet. Want me to click the Galactic Sticker this time? Again, I'm really sorry.... Codyn329 (talk) 23:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yep! Thanks! and take your time :D 00:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, finished the 92 clicks for today. Will finish up the clicks tomorrow, thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 00:07, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! 00:07, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I could only give 80 clicks, but I'll give the 12 other clicks once they are regenerated (shouldn't take too long.) Codyn329 (talk) 00:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Finished. Sorry for the lag, I'll try to click faster next tme. Codyn329 (talk) 22:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I cant remember if I clicked on your stardust factory module :P 22:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Mmm, I'm pretty sure you did. :P Well, thanks for the C/C Deal. Codyn329 (talk) 22:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem! 22:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Done! MAXIE5014'S ORDER hi i would like to order (ONE) PLUMBING PERMIT, (ONE) ROOFING PERMIT, (ONE) FOUNDATION PERMIT, (ONE) ELECTRICAL PERMIT, AND (ONE) DRUMS. please tell me where to put your clicks thanks. my MLN name is Maxie5014. 10:54 October 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, this order will take a few days...The total cost of this order is 430 Clicks...ok, put 100 clicks on my Plumbers Apprentance Module and 5 clicks to my stardust sticker module. Tell me when youre done! I'll tell you what to click afterwards. 03:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the delay will beegin clicking tomorrow thanks 12:09 October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, no problem! 22:50, October 15, 2012 (UTC) First round of clicks delivered it does not matter which permit you send me first thanks. 12:36 October 17, 2012 (UTC) Now click my Framers Apprentice Module 100 times and my Stardust Sticker Module 5 times. 23:38, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Second Round of Clicks Delivered 11:52 October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, 100 to my Pourmans Apprentice Module and 5 more to my Stardust Sticker Module. 22:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Third Round of clicks Delivered 13:16 October 19, 2012 (UTC) Now put 100 on my Electricians Apprentice Module and 5 on my Stardust Sticker Module! 03:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Strawberries I need 5 strawberries, please. My MLN username is Tom-Brickheim. Ok, that will be 5 Clicks to my Galactic Sticker Module! 02:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Clicks paid!! Strawberries sent! 22:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Done! supersimon123 order i would like to order a plumbing permit and a roofing permit for 210 clicks. it will take 2 days for me to get those click. my mln name is supersimon123 I'm very sorry! I'm currently out of permits and licences. I can however, click your apprentice modules in return for clicks to my modules in a Click/Click deal. 22:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) well can you put 100 clicks on my pourman's apprentice module Sure! When you get the chance, click my Galactic Sticker Module 100 times! Thanks! 22:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ok done 50/50 click deal I'd like 50 clicks on my tree module. Where should I click on yours? Bluehat8 (talk) 20:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) 55/55 Click Deal Hey, want do a 55/55 Click Deal? I got more time on my hands, so this should slide smoothly and quickly. If you accept, I'd like clicks on my Stardust Gallery Module please. Where shall I click? Codyn329 (talk) 22:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC)